This invention relates to brushes such as used for a sanitary bowl and more particularly to a brush which includes a handle with an extendable shaft.
Heretofore brushes have been made with a one-piece, nonextendable handle. These handles are too short for general use or too long for storage in an acceptable inconspicuous holder, especially in a bathroom where brushes find considerable use.